This invention relates to snow blowers and more particularly to mounting of the skid shoe on the auger housing of a snow blower.
It is customary to provide a skid shoe on the auger housing of a snowblower. The skid shoe maintains the auger housing at a preset height relative to the riding surface to prevent the auger housing from getting hung up on the riding surface due to abrupt changes in surface height. Conventionally, a skid shoe is mounted at a preset height. It would be advantageous, however, to be able to vary the height of the skid shoe to accommodate different riding surface characteristics.